A conventional information display apparatus that displays in a superimposed manner an informational image representing prescribed information on the landscape outside the vehicle as seen by the driver is known, such as a display device on a vehicle as disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to such art, the face of the driver captured by two on-board cameras is recognized on an image and the position of the driver's eye point is detected. Display information is moved in position and/or adjusted in size in response to changes in the position of the eye point. Thus, position displacement of the information displayed in a superimposed manner is prevented even if the orientation of the driver changes.